The practice of sharing syringes without adequate sterilization between successive users is a major contributor to the transfer of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and Hepatitis with subsequent severe repercussions for the sufferer and at a high cost to society for supporting and providing medical attention to sufferers.
Furthermore, health professionals may be exposed to used syringes which can lead to inadvertent needlestick injuries and possible exposure to infective pathogens or other contaminants.
In response to this problem, retractable syringes have been developed with the aim of preventing syringe re-use and/or needlestick injury by used syringes.